Strength of A Broken Heart
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot] Samus felt left out at the Super Smash Mansion. She felt that no one could relate to her, until she discovered the truth about a certain prince. [Samus and Marth] For, Royal Kenya


Author's Note:

I'm on a one-shot kick! This one-shot is one of the four I had written as special gifts for my birthday. Which is today! Woot! Woot!

It's a Marth and Samus one-shot, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

This is dedicated to **Royal Kenya**!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Strength of a Broken Heart**

The Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Did she call this place her home? What was considered her home? She couldn't find the answers to those questions. She had been living in the mansion for three months now. She still doesn't feel a connection. The mansion doesn't click with her. The other twenty-four smashers living with her, what are they?

Friends?

Family?

Acquaintances?

It's hard for the bounty hunter. She still can't figure out why she agreed to come to the tournament, and now found herself lost. She was surrounded by people who didn't understand, and would probably never. She felt like a loner, but of course there were plenty of loners around the mansion.

Mewtwo was a perfect example.

She always found herself hanging with the same crowd, smiling and agreeing with whatever conversations were being said. She enjoyed their company, but still felt a sense of being left out. They all knew about each other's past, and history. Hers was a mystery to them. She felt as if, if she explained it to them, they wouldn't understand. Their minds were too busy focused on other things.

She was the last woman to enter the tournament. Of course, Nana was after her, but she was only considered a child. She was filled with innocence and pure fun. The tournament was practically a playground, for her and her brother. On the battlefield, it was a like a game of cops and robbers. The cops are the chasers and the robbers are running, but were still able to counter attacks back.

Nothing but sheer fun…

Samus Aran continued to pace down the long empty hallway. She yawned softly to herself, distraught that her nightmares woke her up again. It was the same nightmare she has been having for three weeks. It was the one about her childhood. Her past no one understood.

The hallway sat in silence, except for her footsteps pounding on the wooden floor. She was out of her bounty hunter suit, sporting some gray sweats and a white tank top. After the shower, she was planning on relaxing for the day, especially after her tough match against Captain Falcon. Her damped blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with loose strands hanging down in front.

Samus listened carefully to the footsteps in the distance, and lifted her head to Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch in front of her. They were talking to each other, heading in the other direction. Samus only smiled at the two smashers. Luigi gave a polite nod, while the 2-D smasher continued with his story.

Once the voices had died off, Samus felt alone once more.

She lifted her hand, and had her fingertips brush up against the wall as she continued to walk. She figured everyone was down at the lounge. It was the main place to hang out. The large social groups were always found there, whether they were talking or playing games.

Samus turned the corner at the end of the hallway, where the lounge was located. She glanced up at the pictures that filled the walls. They were pictures of the smashers with their families. Just about every smasher brought a picture in…all except her. Samus didn't feel like putting a picture up of her family. What family does she have? It would be useless for her. She didn't want a picture of herself, standing alone.

She opened the double doors leading into the lounge, and stopped. As expected, most of the smashers were here. Half of them were playing games on one side of the room, while another group sat on the couches talking. Samus found an empty chair and took a seat, looking around at the other smashers.

She saw the content expressions on their faces. They had nothing bothering them. They had a perfect streak going for them, and great friends they cling on to. Samus's rank in the tournament wasn't in jeopardy and she had some friends she enjoyed being with, but why was she the one feeling alone? Troubled?

Was it because of her troubling past? Because of her departed family?

Samus rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, turning her head slightly to the large group sitting at the sectional couch. Roy and Peach were once again arguing about something pointless. It just made it more obvious they both have feelings for each other. Everyone else seemed to notice, except for the two.

On the other side of the room, Pichu and Ness were playing a game of pool. Surprisingly, Pichu was winning against the black haired smasher. Samus watched them carefully. Pichu could barely hold the pole up, but managed to get some good hits in to get her in the lead.

Once Mario and Captain Falcon crowded around the pool table, getting in the bounty hunter's way, Samus lowered her head. She was the only one in the room without company. She was sitting on the chair alone, watching everyone else around her. Her mind told her to go and mingle with the other smashers, but the pain in her heart kept her on the chair.

Eventually, she felt another presence near by. She felt someone standing near her, but was fearful to look up and see who it was.

" Samus…" The kind voice called. " Are you okay?"

Samus reacted to the voice and lifted her head. She was surprised to find the blue haired prince standing next the chair. He had gotten up from his spot on the sectional couch, just to see if she was okay.

" I'm fine, Marth." Samus replied. " It's okay, you don't need to worry."

" I can tell when someone is upset." Marth explained. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Samus opened her mouth but found herself keeping quiet and looking away. Her eyes averted back to the game, against Pichu and Ness. In the end, Ness ended up winning. Captain Falcon helped him.

" You wouldn't understand…" Samus suddenly found herself saying.

Marth lowered his head. " I see…if you don't want to talk about it, then I understand."

She listened carefully, as his voice trailed off. She turned back to Marth, watching as he headed back to the couch. She waited for a bit, pondering the thought if telling Marth would actually help. She should eventually tell someone about it. Maybe, Marth would understand.

" Wait." She stood to her feet. Marth stopped and looked over his shoulder. " I've been having…nightmares…" She confessed.

Marth turned back around and walked up to her. He politely grabbed her hand, causing Samus's heart to suddenly pick up pace. He guided her out of the lounge, and back into the silent empty hallways. Once there, Marth let go and dropped his arm to his side.

" It would be easier to listen in a less crowded and loud place." Marth explained. Samus acknowledged this. " So, nightmares you say?"

Samus nodded. " I've been having nightmares about my past. I can never seem to forget about it."

" What happened in your past?"

Samus sighed deeply. Remembering everything that happened and trying to stay calm about it, was a difficult task. " My parents were killed when I was three. I was the only survivor left. I was taken to a planet known as Zebes, where I was raised. I've been having dreams about the night where my home was being attacked. Every night it's the same thing…"

Marth frowned, as the two began to walk down the hallway. Samus tried to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. Everyone knows her as the tough tomboy. They don't know the truth about her. There _are_ some things that make her cry.

" This is what has been troubling you?" Marth questioned. " Why wouldn't you think I wouldn't understand?"

" Because, just about everyone here hasn't had any problems with their past. They all seem so content about their lives, I wouldn't want to put my burden on them."

Marth carefully grabbed her shoulder, causing her to stop. She turned and faced him, noticing the expression he held. It was similar to hers. Distraught. Torment. She could see it in his eyes.

" You know, we're not that different."

" What do you mean?" She questioned softly.

" I was exiled from my home, Altea. I lost my family, everything I had."

" You…" Samus frowned and lowered her head. " I'm sorry, Marth."

" So, I know exactly what you're going through. I've been through something similar."

Samus lifted her head about to speak, but her eyes glanced upon something behind Marth. It was hanging up on the wall. A photograph. It was a picture of Marth, and he was standing alone.

" Marth…I never knew…" Samus paused.

" Never knew what?"

" That this happened to you."

Marth shrugged. " You never really asked, and I guess I never really mentioned it. I don't let it bother me, but I understand for some people it takes longer to forget."

Samus lowered her head. " I've been keeping it to myself, and I never really knew that someone here has gone through something similar..."

Suddenly, Samus found no more use to hold back the tears. She took a deep breath, feeling the cool tears running down her reddened cheeks. Marth stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her, worried and caring.

" Why are you crying?"

Samus sniffed and abruptly wiped the tears. " I know…I look like a cry baby, don't I?" She turned and walked out of Marth's grasp, pacing herself down the hallway, taking small steps at a time. " Oh, look!" She exclaimed. " The tough bounty hunter Samus is finally crying…we can finally see what she looks like upset."

Marth shook his head, following her. " Samus, I would never want to see you cry."

" Sometimes, I wish I had your personality." She confessed softly. " You're able to put the past behind you, and not have to worry about it. You're tough, calm, and brave…"

" Samus…" Marth stood behind her. She kept her back to him, wiping the remaining tears the rolled down her cheeks. " You can put the past behind you. Some times you just have to fight it. You're tough, Samus. You're courageous and smart. And you're…"

She listened as Marth found himself stopping. She turned around, surprised at how close he was to her. She stared into his caring blue eyes, waiting for him to continue.

" I'm what?" She questioned.

The next thing she knew, Marth had pulled her against him. Samus's eyes widened, as she felt his lips brush against hers. Her heart immediately began to pick up pace, as she was finally able to realize what was happening. Marth wrapped one arm around Samus's waist, keeping them together. It was then she felt the rapid beating of his heart, noticing how anxious he was.

The moment didn't last for long, as Marth pulled himself away. Samus stepped out his arms, smirking at how flushed his face was. She found herself smiling. She enjoyed it, and she felt a new emotion develop inside of her.

" I'm terribly sorry." Marth apologized.

" You did nothing wrong, Marth." Samus stepped closer, finding herself in his arms once more. She looked up and gave him a brief soft kiss. " You finally gave me strength."

She rested her head against the prince's chest. Marth warmly smiled, as he kissed her hair and returned the embrace.

She was content to say she knew the nightmares wouldn't return. Samus had finally told someone about her troubled past, only to learn that his past was similar.

She found her strength again.

They found each other.

------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

There you have it, a Marth and Samus one-shot completed.

I had actually done some research on Samus's past because I had no clue about it. It was because, I heard that Marth and Samus both had troubled pasts so I decided it would be easy to write a one-shot about that.

Once again, this is for **Royal Kenya**! The Queen of Romances and a big fan of Marth and Samus! It is my birthday gift to you!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked how it turned out.

Until Next Time!


End file.
